staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Maja 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar. Wyspa kameleonów (Madagascar - Land of the Chameleons); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2013) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5981 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5981); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /162/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:20 Magazyn Rolniczy - Hodowla trzody chlewnej 12:35 Przepis dnia - /51/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice trzmieli. (Secrets of Bumblebees / Hummeln - Bienen im Pelz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2886; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5982 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5982); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:25 Klan - odc. 2591 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Drużyna A V - odc. 7, Wyścig z czasem (The A - Team V, ep. 7, Alive at Five); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2887; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2592 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /163/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /52/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 93, Brazylia (seria IV odc.9) 20:25 Rolnik szuka żony - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 21:20 Na pierwszym planie - Eurowybory - debata przedwyborcza; program publicystyczny 22:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 23:00 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000) 00:55 Chicago Fire - odc. 18/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 18, Fireworks) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 01:50 Drużyna A V - odc. 7, Wyścig z czasem (The A - Team V, ep. 7, Alive at Five); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:45 Świat się kręci - /163/; widowisko publicystyczne 03:40 Klan - odc. 2592; telenowela TVP 04:10 W garniturach - odc. 1/13 (Suits, ep. 1, Pilot part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP 06:35 Rozmowa z Józefem Henem; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 511; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:55 Baron24 - odc. 11 "Apetyt na ogórki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:30 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (1). Deszcz meteorów; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1066 - JM; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/80; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 560 - Na przekór; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Witaj w domu, panie Jenkins (Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:35 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 13 ost. (Mental, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:30 Gangsterskie Tokio (Inside Tokyo Gangland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 02:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 21.05 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Rozmowa Faktów 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda - 21.05 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - W cieniu Araratu; magazyn 09:30 Co niesie dzień; 09:55 Pogoda - 21.05 - 2 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:55 Łodzianin; reportaż 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Głos Regionów 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:10 Felieton z regionów - Pies do patrzenia 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Alija przez MOST do kraju przodków; cykl reportaży 14:00 Widok na dom; reportaż 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Czarni baronowie; film dokumentalny 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż 16:45 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 6 - Uście Gorlickie; cykl reportaży 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:20 Kulisy - Judo; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 17:33 Wrocławska podróż do wolontariatu - Wrocławska podróż do wolontariatu 14 17:48 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje 18:03 Wrocław pod lupą 18:15 EuroFakty 18:32 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:53 Pogoda 18:56 Strefa Wrocław - Strefa Wrocław 19 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:26 Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty - Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty: Prąd 20:03 Fakty Flesz 20:08 Pogoda 20:12 Rozmowa Faktów 20:23 Pełnosprawni - Pełnosprawni (T) - JM 20:36 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 21.05 - 4 22:03 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Pogoda 22:23 Strefa Wrocław - Strefa Wrocław 20 22:35 Telekurier 23:10 Czarni baronowie; film dokumentalny 00:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:20 Echa dnia 00:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:00 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:15 Pogoda - 21.05 - 4 01:25 Telekurier 01:50 Raport z Polski 02:10 Felieton z regionów - Pies do patrzenia 02:25 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż 02:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 6 - Uście Gorlickie; cykl reportaży 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Głos Regionów 03:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:55 Czarni baronowie; film dokumentalny 04:50 Felieton z regionów - Moje "Mazowsze" 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż 06:20 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 6 - Uście Gorlickie; cykl reportaży Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich (86) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (281) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (282) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (15) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (301) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (36) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (447) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1906) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (16) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (330) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (555) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1907) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (201) - serial komediowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (443) - serial komediowy 20:35 Top Chef 2 (12) - reality show 22:20 Skorumpowani - film sensacyjny, Polska 2008 1:00 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Agatka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda (340) - serial paradokumentalny 12:10 Szpital (219) - serial paradokumentalny 13:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Ukochana córeczka (1167) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Tychy, restauracja Colloseum - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Seksowna mamuśka z dwójką dzieci - szuka faceta! - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (341) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (220) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1921) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Śrubokręt (1168) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Bitwa o dom (12/13) - reality show 22:30 Star Trek - film SF, Niemcy/USA 2009 1:05 Ugotowani (11/12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Rozmowy w toku: Seksowna mamuśka z dwójką dzieci - szuka faceta! - talk-show TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:09 Pogoda Info 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:33 Info Poranek 06:38 Pogoda Info 06:42 Serwis Info Flesz 06:49 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz 07:18 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 07:42 Serwis Info Flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 07:58 Info Poranek 08:07 Serwis sportowy 08:16 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:40 Info Poranek 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Pogoda Info 10:15 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:36 Pogoda Info 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Twoje Info 18:28 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:45 Przystanek Bruksela - odc. 6 19:37 INFObiznes 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:52 Panorama Dnia 22:15 Na pierwszym planie - Eurowybory - debata przedwyborcza; program publicystyczny 22:51 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień 23:36 Sportowy Wieczór 23:50 To jest temat; magazyn 00:15 Twoje Info 00:50 Dziś wieczorem 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:37 Flesz - Serwis Info 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:00 Panorama Dnia 02:22 Na pierwszym planie - Eurowybory - debata przedwyborcza; program publicystyczny 03:02 Pogoda Info 03:10 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 03:40 Dziś wieczorem 03:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:27 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:33 To jest temat; magazyn 05:05 Z dnia na dzień 05:33 Ks. Jan Niemczyk - uśmiechnięty profesor; reportaż TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /162/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 171; magazyn 07:25 Tylko Kaśka - Groźba odc. 1; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1084 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 13/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:20 Na sygnale - odc 14/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 33 Katowice; magazyn 14:10 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko 14:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 71, Barbara Kurdej -Szatan; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 15:30 Notacje - Feliks Falk. Najpierw patrzyłem jak to się kręci; cykl dokumentalny 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 947* - Prywatne przedszkole; telenowela TVP 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (1) 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - rzepak (479) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2 17:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:10 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1084 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 17/20 - Żniwa; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2 20:50 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Vinci (480) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:40 Na pierwszym planie - Eurowybory - debata przedwyborcza; program publicystyczny 23:45 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 2 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Groźba odc. 1; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 17/20 - Żniwa; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:30 Sport 02:34 Pogoda 02:45 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Vinci (480) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1084; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Na pierwszym planie - Eurowybory - debata przedwyborcza; program publicystyczny 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 8:35 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 15, 1-8 - program religijny 8:40 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi - program edukacyjny 9:00 Kalejdoskop młodych - program edukacyjny 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu - program informacyjny 9:35 Aromatyczne inspiracje - magazyn poradnikowy 10:00 Audiencja generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu - transmisja 11:15 Świat w obrazach 11:20 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 11:25 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Prof. Piotr Jaroszyński 11:35 Zapomniana data - reportaż 11:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 15, 1-8 - program religijny 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Gość oczekiwany wg. Zofii Kossak-Szczuckiej - spektakl teatralny 14:05 Maria Magdalena - serial fabularny 15:30 Mój brat papież - wywiad 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz: Czy spowiedź jest konieczna? - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 16:30 Bioetyczny detektyw: Zapach Adama, czyli o ekologicznej świadomości (12) - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 16:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 15, 1-8 - program religijny 16:55 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 19:30 Przygody Mobilków: Myśli i słowa mają wielką moc (15) - film animowany, USA 2005 19:40 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II i co dalej...?: JE Ks. Abp Stanisław Gądecki, Metropolita Poznański, Przewodniczący KEP - felieton, Polska 2014 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Księga Ruth. Podróż wiary - serial fabularny 23:30 25 lecie Centrum Ochotników Krzyża - XXV Diecezjalna Pielgrzymka Chorych i Niepełnosprawnych do Rokitna - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 15, 1-8 - program religijny 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Zapomniana data - reportaż 0:55 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 1:00 Regina Coeli 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz: Czy spowiedź jest konieczna? - program religijny 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 2:30 Przygody Mobilków: Myśli i słowa mają wielką moc (15) - film animowany, USA 2005 2:40 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II i co dalej...?: JE Ks. Abp Stanisław Gądecki, Metropolita Poznański, Przewodniczący KEP - felieton, Polska 2014 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 4:20 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 4:40 Audiencja generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu - retransmisja 5:55 Bioetyczny detektyw: Zapach Adama, czyli o ekologicznej świadomości (12) - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 6:15 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Jana Nepomucena, prezbitera i męczennika 6:20 Księga Ruth. Podróż wiary - serial fabularny 7:55 Świat w obrazach TVP ABC 06:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 19 Kraina książek; język angielski dla dzieci 06:10 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:45 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci 07:15 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 10; serial animowany 07:25 Kasztaniaki - Komu trzeba pomagać a kto radzi sobie sam, odc. 49; serial animowany 07:40 Ala i As - Słodkie maleństwa; program dla dzieci 08:10 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany 08:35 Śpiewaj z nami - Tabaluga, odc. 5 (Tabaluga); teledysk kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 08:40 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 09:10 Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 3 - Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany 09:20 Miś Uszatek - Strach ma wielkie oczy, odc. 100; serial animowany 09:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wielki mecz, odc. 28; serial animowany 09:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 19 Kraina książek; język angielski dla dzieci 09:50 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci 10:20 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 10; serial animowany 10:30 Kasztaniaki - Komu trzeba pomagać a kto radzi sobie sam, odc. 49; serial animowany 10:45 Ala i As - Słodkie maleństwa; program dla dzieci 11:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany 11:40 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany 11:45 Smerfy - Plaga na Smerfy, odc. 32 (The blue plaque); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:15 Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 2 - Kukułka; serial animowany 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Suchy prowiant, odc. 99; serial animowany 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na żaglówce, odc. 27; serial animowany 12:45 Śpiewaj z nami - Mój przyjaciel królik, odc. 4 (My Friend Rabbit); teledysk kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 12:45 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 19 Kraina książek; język angielski dla dzieci 12:55 Domowe przedszkole - Bohaterowie książeczek - Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci 13:25 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 10; serial animowany 13:35 Kasztaniaki - Komu trzeba pomagać a kto radzi sobie sam, odc. 49; serial animowany 13:50 Ala i As - Słodkie maleństwa; program dla dzieci 14:20 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany 14:50 Smerfy - Siostra Smerf, odc. 29 (Sister Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 15:20 Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 1 - Buty; serial animowany 15:30 Miś Uszatek - Znalazłem, odc. 98; serial animowany 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Źrebak, odc. 26; serial animowany 15:50 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 13 - Wielki dzień (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 17:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 20 Kraina zabawek; język angielski dla dzieci 17:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 46; program dla dzieci 17:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 11; serial animowany 17:45 Kasztaniaki - Kiedy pada deszcz, odc. 50; serial animowany 18:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5; magazyn 18:15 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 14; program dla dzieci 18:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany 18:55 Śpiewaj z nami - Miś Uszatek, odc. 1; teledysk 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 4 - Zemsta Skarbnika; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Głuchy telefon, odc. 103; serial animowany 19:35 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Śniadanie na biwaku, odc. 29; serial animowany 20:00 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:35 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 1 Witaj Rozalko - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 21:10 Duże dzieci - 41; talk-show 21:55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - odc. 3 22:15 Zakończenie dnia Stopklatka TV 6:00 Młody zostaje w filmie - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 8:00 Wszystko będzie dobrze - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2007 10:05 Mila księżycowego światła - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 12:30 Czarowny kwiecień - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 14:20 Chłopi: Boryna (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973 16:05 Geronimo: Amerykańska legenda - western, USA 1993 18:30 Robinson Crusoe - dramat przygodowy, USA 1997 20:15 Cztery pokoje - czarna komedia, USA 1995 22:15 Wirus - film sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania/Polska 1996 0:05 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat, USA 2004 2:25 Pani Parker i krąg jej przyjaciół - dramat biograficzny, USA 1994 4:45 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Życie Bałtyku: Obce gatunki (13) - serial przyrodniczy 6:30 Para daje radę (7) - magazyn poradnikowy 7:20 Horoskop - magazyn 7:25 Teletubbies (18) - serial dla dzieci 7:55 In the Night Garden (18) - serial dla dzieci 8:35 Jak to się robi? (18) - program dla dzieci 8:40 Sąsiedzi: Gramofon (18) - serial animowany 8:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody (18) - program dla dzieci 9:10 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (5) - reality show 10:15 Lidia w kuchni (18) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Horoskop - magazyn 10:50 Lista Fokusa (17) - program edukacyjny 11:15 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 11:20 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Zaginiona flota Kolumba - film dokumentalny 13:00 Życie Bałtyku: Odpowiedzialne rybołówstwo (11) - serial przyrodniczy 13:30 Podwodny raj Borneo: Mataking (9) - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Projekt Adrenalina (5) - program dla młodzieży 14:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (8) - program edukacyjny 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - serial dokumentalny 16:15 X-tremalna kolekcja (7) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16:45 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 16:50 Lidia w kuchni (18) - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Para daje radę (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:25 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:30 Człowiek od środka (2) - film dokumentalny, USA 2012 19:35 Dlaczego wirusy zabijają? - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2010 20:40 Lista Fokusa (18) - program edukacyjny 21:15 Cud narodzin: Rio de Janeiro (4) - serial dokumentalny 22:20 No i co! Jestem owłosioną kobietą - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 23:25 Koszmar z sąsiedztwa (6) - serial dokumentalny 0:30 Lista Fokusa (18) - program edukacyjny 1:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (7) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 1:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (17) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Życie Bałtyku: Obce gatunki (13) - serial przyrodniczy 2:30 Życie Bałtyku: Odpowiedzialne rybołówstwo (11) - serial przyrodniczy 3:00 Podwodny raj Borneo: Mataking (9) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Para daje radę (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 4:30 Lista Fokusa (18) - program edukacyjny 5:00 Siwa - wrota pustyni: Góra Śmierci (2) - serial dokumentalny 5:30 Badacze natury: Prawdziwa natura ptaków (12) - cykl reportaży 5:45 Badacze natury: Taniec z niedźwiedziem (7) - cykl reportaży